


Midnight Travels

by aburnishedthrone



Series: joe_mazzello just made a post [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Pizza, Snacks & Snack Food, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Rami has a sudden craving for pizza at 2 AM. Joe documents their adventure.





	Midnight Travels

Midnight food runs aren’t unusual. Joe never has any food in his apartment, which is always bad when the midnight cravings start.

But tonight it’s Rami who has a sudden craving for pizza at 2 AM.

“Nowhere around here is open,” Joe says.

“The place near Union Square’s still open.”

Rami looks at him pleadingly. Joe sighs. He’s ashamed at how quickly he gives in. He never can say no to Rami.

He grabs his phone on the way out of the apartment. If he’s being dragged halfway across the city he at least wants to entertain himself.

He starts by taking a picture of the train. He posts it to his instagram story without any explanation. Rami looks over his shoulder as he posts it. 

“You gonna post about everything?” Rami asks.

“Yup.”

“Are people interested in that?” He sounds genuinely curious.

Joe raises an eyebrow. “People on the internet are interested in everything. I’ll have so many messages minutes after I upload this.”

The train picture gets several DMs. The messages ask Joe where he’s going and what he’s doing. He doesn’t respond to any of the messages. But he does show them to Rami who shakes his head in disbelief.

When they’re almost at their stop, Joe takes a selfie. He makes sure he frowns in the picture. He also uploads that one to his story and adds two hashtags: #foodadventure #hungryat2am

Joe takes a short video of the still busy streets once they leave the subway. He doesn’t realize until after he posts that you can hear Rami speaking in the background of the video.

Within seconds of adding it to his story, he gets dozens of excited messages. They all ask if he’s with Rami. 

“This place will be so busy now.” Rami looks dismayed. He still doesn’t trust social media not to betray him somehow.

“Nah. It’ll take at least thirty minutes for a crowd to show up.”

Rami doesn’t look convinced. But when they finally make it to the pizza place, there’s no crowd. Before they go in Joe snaps a picture of the sign stating they’re at Joe’s Pizza. He uploads that and writes: “this place has a great name”.

A couple people inside recognize Rami and do double takes. Some ask for pictures. Rami is nice enough to agree as Joe goes to order their pizza. He gets two slices for each of them.

They take them outside to eat so they can escape the crowd. Joe takes a picture of both slices. That goes onto the instagram story as well.

“I can’t even eat pizza without getting my picture taken,” Rami says. 

“Speaking of pictures,” Joe says. He hands his phone over to Rami. “You dragged me all the way here. I want some pictures.”

Joe poses in front of the store. He holds up his slice of pizza and points upwards at the sign with a grin. He convinces Rami to take a picture after and he also poses with his pizza, smiling at Joe’s antics.

There’s a third picture of both of them. Joe’s still pointing up at the Joe’s Pizza sign while Rami’s pointing at him. Joe thinks it’s hilarious. He knows his instagram followers will also love it.

When Joe uploads the pictures to Instagram he makes sure to write in the description: “Rami wanted pizza at 2 AM. #foodadventure #hungryat2am #joespizza #bestboyfriend”

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into writing and thought writing about these two and social media would be fun. lf anyone has prompts lmk in the comments.


End file.
